Rose A heart of innocence
by Ashley Holdcroft
Summary: The 1st in the series. Roses story set before Titanic. The prequel. Beginning on the eve of Rose's 16th Birthday Explaining what led to The Dewitt Bukaters destitution and downfall. R and R Thanks.


Rose- A Heart of Innocence

By HL Griffiths

**Rose – A Heart of Innocence **

**By HL Griffiths **

**Philadelphia ****- 5****th**** April 1911**

Trudy knocking on the door early woke Rose Dewitt Bukater, 15 from a deep pleasant sleep.

"Miss, Miss Rose may I come in" Trudy called anxiously "Mrs Ruth is asking you be up being yer big day an all"

Rose's lively green eyes fluttered open and she leapt from her comfortable bed nearly falling over the length of her nightgown. She yelled excitedly and swung open her bedroom door to reveal Trudy Bolt her attendant and ladies maid standing in her black maids outfit with a crisp white apron over it, she looked flushed, a teacup on a small tray. Mrs Dewitt Bukater had been shouting and demanding and harassing the staff and making everyone ill tempered. Cook in the kitchen was in a right royal strop.

Rose whooped again, she had just left Mrs Kingston's finishing school and was on high from being freed from the tedium of being protected and groomed constantly, sitting and doing flower arranging and embroidery and on how to drink tea and make polite but pointless conversation.

It made Rose restless and bored even though she could turn her hand to whatever task what put to her. Her headstrong nature curtailed made her irksome, most of the childish pranks done to teachers and students at the school had Rose behind them as she released her high spirits. However in high-ranking company Rose was adapt enough to play the role that society expected of a girl of her station.

Rose now carelessly snatched the tea off the tray, drank it thirstily, and put the cup down on the tray with a bang!

"I am sixteen, I am sixteen," she sang, her auburn curls in disarray bobbing up and down. "I am having a party today!"

Trudy the maid giggled at her mistresses antics. Miss Rose a right livewire! Running up and down the stairs, popping into the kitchen and stealing cooks freshly made cakes. Running Mrs Ruth a right dance. Who would have believed they were Mother and daughter, chalk and cheese. When Rose was with her mother, she knew how to conform. Be a perfect lady. Young Rose was a consummate actress.

"Rose!" a sharp female interrupted the jollity. The happy light in Roses eyes died and her mouth set its self into an awkward line. Trudy bobbed in a curtsey and scurried off like a frightened mouse. Mrs Ruth was sharp tongued with servants. The servants muttering defiantly in the kitchens about Mrs Ruth's strict ways and standards.

Rose folded her arms defiantly. "Mother" she retorted.

Ruth Dewitt Bukater her mother was staring at her, she was already dressed in a rich purple coloured gown, her hair elaborately set.

Ruth sighed. Her wayward teenage daughter already being a headache running around in her nightgown and shrieking like a banshee. Rose should have more dignity, all that money spent on schooling to teach Rose how to be well mannered and gracious.

"Go and get dressed" Ruth snapped annoyed.

All the preparation for Roses 16th birthday wearing on her, the servants just being slow and stupid and not listening. It was Roses big night, she would be wearing a specially made white chiffon white gown, low cut and Rose would have her hair up to reflect her new grown up status and Daniel had brought Rose a fabulous diamond necklace with matching drop earrings that had cost him a fortune.

At the thought of her husband Daniel Dewitt Bukater, her frown deepened. They did not have the money for him to splash out on baubles; the accountant was starting to scare her with predictions of their dwindling wealth coming to her with tales of the situation, as Daniel would not listen to him but Daniel as wilful as ever shrugged it off and was confident it was a blip and that the family business would pick up.

He was off now buying Rose more gifts; he spoiled the girl, right from being a baby. The love affaire between father and daughter fracturing the already tenuous marriage. Rose being the apple of his eye. Getting the love and affection that should have been hers as Daniels wife. He just gave her cross words and problems and cold stares. When things became unpleasant he just withdrew and did his own thing. There were even rumours of him keeping a mistress at one time, he was also quite loose with the purse strings.

"Go and put your pink morning gown with the lace on please," Ruth demanded.

"Don't like it, its too tight at the neck" Rose moaned.

Ruth's eyes flashed with annoyance at Roses truculence.

"Rose Elizabeth do as your bid" Ruth said coolly "Trudy will be in to do your corsets"

"I hate corsets" Rose spat out "They are uncomfortable, I..."

Ruth's thin thread of patience snapped, "DO IT" she said, "Or you will not be having a party at all"

"Where's Papa?" Rose said, "He wont let you cancel my party" At Ruth's frosty gaze Rose admitted defeat lifted her hands up and retreated back into her room

"Ok I am going Mother!" she taunted and slammed the door in Ruth's face.

Ruth exhaled deeply; the girl was challenging her all the time, being opinionated.

The latest fad was going on about going to university to study Art. What was Rose thinking? Soon there would be a search for a decent husband who could control Rose and all her lofty dreams and ambitions. Dreams like soap bubbles

Ruth thought, that needed to be popped.

Girls of Roses station did not go off to be bookish or be outlandish; they married well and lived a life of gentility according to their high position in society. It was time Rose grew up!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel Dewitt Bukater came excitedly into the breakfast room shouting for his birthday girl, his excited green eyes like Roses flashing. Rose squealed like a small child and flung himself into his arms "Papa" she yelled.

"Rosebud sweetheart" he whispered tenderly calling her by her childhood pet name.

Daniel Dewitt Bukater was an attractive man for his age. He had grey dark hair and a slightly portly figure but he was still youthful in manner and was vivacious.

He could feel his wife's cold eyes on him no doubt disproving of Roses exuberance. Ruth was always trying to mold Rose into a woman, one of elegance and poise, Ruth trying to stifle Roses natural intelligent and vitality in a facade of manners and decorum. She was so stiff in her outlook she could not see what a joy Rose and all that vibrant personality were.

His marriage a joke, Ruth the original cold fish in every way. Rose was the only good thing to come of their union. In addition, Ruth resented her, you could feel , it, it was palatable.

He kissed the top of Roses fiery red hair falling in curls down her shoulders, she really had grown into a beautiful girl, no woman, some man would fall head over heels for her one day and he would lose his special Rosebud. He heard Ruth calling him.

"Have your heard from the Lacys and the Foresters in regard to coming tonight" he could hear Ruth blathering in the background. Politely he met Ruth's eyes fixing a smile on his face

"Yes dear they are coming," he said then to Rose who still was holding his arm he whispered, "Go and see what I have brought you, in your room my sweet"

Rose did a squeal clapped her hands together and rushed off. Ruth groaned at Roses behaviour. Would the girl ever calm down?

"Daniel don't encourage her," she said "She needs to be less excitable"

Daniel did not answer, just picked up his paper and indicated to Annalynne the maid to pour his morning tea. He and Ruth did not converse anymore. There was nothing to say!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose tore eagerly into her room and unwrapped the brown package. It was an antique jewellery box, she opened the lid and it played a sweet haunting tune. There was folded note inside. In her father's hand she read

"_To sweet Rosebud, This is your late Grandmothers music box; treasure it__. love Papa"_

Tears welled in her eyes. Her Father so wonderful. She would always cherish this gift; her mother would not understand what it meant to her and to have received it from her loving father

Next to the box was a parcel, unwrapping this she discovered a brand new silver hand mirror and silver brush and comb with her initials engraved on "REDB" The note on this one was "_To a beautiful young lady on your birthday, yours Pappa_"

She felt so lucky and loved. Papa would always protect her from her Mothers desires to husband hunt and control her. Papa was wonderful!

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The music from the ballroom was melodic. Rose felt like a princess as she came regally down the stairs in her pure white floor length dress with matching white gloves, her hair piled high on her head, the diamonds sparkling round her youthful delicate neck and in her ears she held her fathers arm as he escorted her smiling broadly.

"You look regal Rose" he whispered his voice bursting with pride. Ruth followed behind them.

Peoples heads turned as the lovely young woman entered the ballroom. People applauded her as she gracefully walked through the crowd. Ruth smiled tightly. Rose for all her wildness was a stunningly beautiful girl, she was optimistic for Roses future. She would certainly have the pick of a husband, preferably a rich one!

Rose knew nothing of father's predilection for gambling and frittering away money.

Roses dance card was soon full and many young beaux were trying to claim a dance. Rose was exhausted and not used to being the centre of attention. Daniel stood to one side with Ruth watching his Rosebud being the belle of the ball.

After a particularly demanding waltz, Rose slipped off, hid by the palms, and took a glass of wine off a passing maids serving tray. She stood by the open windows of the ballroom the moonlight flooding in behind her, sighing happily she took sips and listened to the music and watching happy guests dancing.

She did not feel herself being watched. A tall young man, looking fine in black tuxedo, his eyes dark as his hair. He stood arrogantly with an older man who had similar features and colouring. They both regarding Rose with interest.

The younger man standing stunned, gripping his wine glass tightly"Isn't she stunning?" he remarked to the older man who in return laughed

"Well Caledon, she certainly is a beauty"

The young man Caledon, Cal, could not take his eyes of the vision in white that was Rose. He felt stirrings he had not felt before. He was transfixed.

Caledon's father Nathan watched his son's rapt expression. The boy had been knocked sideways, maybe this was the one his son had been searching for years. An idea formed in his mind.

"Like her do you?" he said in a low voice.

"I would love to have her as a prize on my arm" Cal repiled still gazing at Rose who was oblivious to the attention.

"Mmmmmh" Nathan mused, "She's Daniel Dewitt Bukater daughter, sixteen tonight, and old enough to be married"

Cal and his father exchanged knowing looks. The pair were Hockley's, a rich powerful family whose money was made in steel. Nathan Hockley in particular had a reputation of being a ruthless businessman. His son Cal worked closely with his father and shared the same ambitions. They had tickets to this party tonight through Nathan's contacts. They only knew Daniel Dewitt Bukater slightly. He was loose cannon from all accounts.

"Yours days of being a bachelor may be coming to an end" Nathan told Cal.

"There may be a way to secure the young lady's affections, leave it to me Son," he said cryptically. "We wont mention this to Sylvie" thinking of his sweet French wife Sylvie. Caledon's step mama. She did not approve of some of Nathan's darker schemes.

Rose was whisked away to dance with another partner, Caledon Hockley watching Rose move gracefully round the room like a goddess . He was not on her dance card tonight, she did not even know who he was, yet! He prayed that would change, he would be the only one she would ever dance with. She was something special. And he wanted her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Rose the party was over and floated dreamily to bed, still hearing music. Ruth had followed up soon after leaving the men to their brandies and chat.

Rose slept soundly smiling in her sleep, a happy innocent, unaware that downstairs her life was going to change forever.

Daniel knocked back his fifth brandy his head swimming. A frown on his handsome face. Nathan Hockley facing him at the card table. Things were going badly; he had already lost most of his cash. Ruth would be most upset. This was most unusual. Lady luck normally smiled on him. He could conceal the worst of the losses from Ruth, usually.

Nathan wore a cruel grin; his son Cal wore the same smug expression standing nearby. The other men round the table looked apprehensive exhaling their cigar smoke. They had long quit the table knowing when to stop.

"Come on Daniel you must have other collateral" Nathan scoffed.

"Well" Daniel said weakly, cards were passion, he had to succeed, the lure of them and winning a rush.

"You can have the title deeds to the house," he said in a rush. If he could only win this hand he would be on a roll, he would get it all back!

Nathan's smile widened "That's great" he said

Daniel felt sweat run down his face. His heart beat quickening.

Nathan spoke again "And we also want the exclusive right for Caledon to court the fair Rose without interference, he is very taken with her"

Cal looked down embarrassed. "Daniel" Nathan demanded, "Is it a deal?"

Daniel hesitated, he could see nothing wrong with Cal visiting Rose a couple of times, he was a good-looking rich man, and Ruth would be pleased.

Just to get past this hand and he would be home and dry. He normally won!

"Deal" he said. Nathan smirked and threw down his hand. A winning hand!

Daniel groaned and slowly almost in slow motion set down his poor hand and started a chain reaction that would alter the lives of Rose and Ruth irrevocably.

"I win" Nathan roared. "I win the lot, the deal stands, thank you Daniel, you'll hear from my solicitor in the morning"

The men stood watching the game tutting with disbelief

"What have you done Daniel?" One commented. "You have lost big time!"

Caledon smiled in pleasure, how easy. Now Rose was his, brought and sold by her father. How canny his father was!

Rose Dewitt Bukater the future Mrs Hockley.

Daniel threw down and his cards and stalked from the table, feeling suddenly unwell.

What had he done indeed? Reality crashing in!

Everything he owned now was Hockley property. They were ruined. In addition, he still had to tell Rose and Ruth. He was weak, pathetic!

Daniel Dewitt Bukater was nothing but a puppet to the mighty Hockley's. He might as well be dead.

He grabbed another brandy and tried to drown himself to bloat out the despair and mess he had made of everything. Ruth would be hysterical. How could he tell her? He must try to salvage what he could; he must try and persuade Hockley to keep this away from Ruth and Rose! Frantic ideas running through his head.

Most importantly, he would lose Roses love and respect forever when she found how he had betrayed them all. His dearest darling Rosebud, his precious daughter. The only thing that mattered to him! She would hate him when she knew what he had done!

_**The end **_

©HL Griffiths 2007


End file.
